A Frozen Heart
by otaku6652
Summary: After Gray's drunken fling with Cana, Juvia decides to give Lyon a chance. But what happens when Gray realizes his feelings for her at the same time? Gruvia & Lyvia, slight ooc and lemons, ONESHOT


It is extremely difficult to get Cana drunk, but when she is, chaos erupts. After one too many drinks, she looked over at an equally drunk Gray, growing increasingly hot and horny. "Graaaaay…you should wear a shirt more often cause…" Stumbling over, Cana gave him a long, wet kiss.

Desiring more, Gray slid off his chair pulled her out of the guild, placing her against the wall and leaning in to continue. Their tongues danced and battled in a blurry, lust-filled embrace while Gray felt his member begin to throb. "I want you…now…in bed." He threw Cana over his shoulder and headed back to his house, tossing her on his bed and stripping off his pants.

Cana barely wore anything to begin with, so she grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought him on top of her. He roughly massaged her breast then moved downwards, earning a moan when he stuck two fingers in her clit and rubbed in a circular motion. She felt pressure building and screamed as thick fluid squirted out, soaking through her panties.

Breathing hard, Cana switched their position so she was on top and straddled Gray's legs. She traced her fingers over his rock hard abs and took hold of his now erect member. Pulling down his boxers, she stuck it in her mouth and sucked while using her hands to stroke what couldn't fit. "I'm cumming!" Gray yelled as he ejaculated all over her mouth and face.

Cana greedily lapped it up and slowly licked the tip of his member to catch any drops she missed. Flipping her around, Gray made a trail of kisses across her stomach and breasts then bit down hard on her neck, leaving a sizable hickey.

This went on for hours until they finally passed out, completely forgetting about a certain bluenette.

* * *

Juvia POV

Juvia was no fool, she knew what they were going to do the minute Gray pulled Cana outside and her fears were only confirmed by the bruise on Cana's neck the next day. She was sick and tired of chasing that boy around like a fucking dog, pouring all of her energy into pleasing him only to receive little to nothing in return.

He had apologized and blamed the affair on alcohol, a lame excuse in her opinion, obviously his feelings toward her were not strong enough to keep him from shacking up with that whore. But she politely smiled and accepted his apology, as usual.

How was it possible for love to be so one-sided? She wondered, surely after all her efforts Gray would at least care a little more. Was it her? Was she not pretty enough, her breast too small, skin too pale, clothes too unflattering, hair too ugly? What was it that repelled him so very much? It seemed to be just him, Juvia was perfectly capable of attracting other men, Lyon for example. Maybe it wasn't her, maybe Gray was just selfish and arrogant.

Before, Juvia would have chided herself for thinking that way, but now she wasn't so sure. Why was she destined to fall in love with someone like him, someone who would never return her affections? Why must she spend every waking hour trying to impress someone who won't be impressed? Was this fate really that inevitable?

As if answering her question, Lyon Bastia strode into Fairy Tail and knelt on one knee before her. "Juvia Lockser, would you go on a date with me?" Lyon expected flat out rejection, but to his surprise she readily agreed. Hearts filled his eyes and he excitedly stammered out "T-that's great, no amazing! I-I will pick you up at six!"

Juvia decided to give him a chance, after all, who said she couldn't change her fate. Who knows, maybe it will work out, she thought while sneaking a glance at Gray. He seemed surprised, and a little annoyed. Good, let him see that she would not wait for him forever.

Staring into the mirror, Juvia grinned. She was wearing a short, sleeveless blue dress with a white sash around the middle and white wave designs at the bottom, white heels, and a sapphire pendant around her neck. Instead of tight curls at the base, Juvia allowed her hair to flow freely in waves; it looked nice that way, maybe she would keep it like that.

Lyon arrived right on time in a neat suit, blushing at the sight of her. "You look beautiful, Juvia-chan."

"Arigato Lyon-sama, Juvia thinks he looks rather dashing himself." Reading his mind, Juvia gently pinched him to let Lyon know that he was not dreaming before taking his arm. "Where are we going?"

"R-right, I thought that we could go to a play at the new theatre that opened here last week. It's showing Othello, one of my favorites."

"That's one of my favorites as well."

Throughout their date, Juvia was pleased to find that Lyon could be quite charming and very much like a gentleman when he wasn't desperately trying to woo her. She noticed all the little things he did, like opening the door for her, paying attention to her when she spoke, and lending her his jacket when it got cold without her saying a word.

He insisted on walking her home, so they talked endlessly about the play on the way back, and for once Juvia was not doing all the talking. Lyon turned out to share many common interests with her, and they agreed to go on a lunch date tomorrow. Before going into her house, Juvia kissed him on the cheek out of thanks for a good time.

Juvia knew that she was not completely over her crush on Gray, but she did know that now there was another man out there who cared deeply for her.

* * *

Gray POV

What the hell was Juvia thinking, accepting Lyon's offer?! Every single time he asked her out she refused, what changed? His fling with Cana was only because he was drunk, she knew that, she had agreed to his apology…so why?

Maybe Juvia just felt sorry for Lyon, that sounds like something she would do. It just bothered him that she said yes so quickly, did she not even think of him? Is this what it felt like when I hooked up with Cana? A pang ran through his heart when he realized what a jerk he had been, he could have at least been more sincere with his apology.

No, it was not just that. He had been cold and indifferent to her since she came to Fairy Tail, always ignoring her advances and hanging out with other women. This was his fault, no wonder she got tired and went to Lyon, he was an ass to her.

"Why do I care so much?!" Accidently voicing his thoughts, Gray was relieved that no one had heard him except Mirajane.

"What? Oh you mean about Juvia and Lyon?" God damn it, Mira. Why do you have to be so good at reading people? "It's nothing, Mira. Get me another beer."

"I knew it, you're jealous!"

"Just get me another fucking beer."

"And you didn't even deny it! Don't worry Gray, Juvia's heart has always belonged to you. Surely she wouldn't fall for Lyon."

"I'm not worried, why would I worry? I don't care what she does." He did care, but Mirajane was notorious for spreading rumors and gossip about everyone based off of one word. "I'm going home, bye." And with that, Gray walked out of the guild, not even saying sorry when he bumped into Lucy.

He was almost back when he saw her, looking gorgeous but with Lyon. His stomach twisted and knotted up, what was this excruciating feeling? It must be the 'jealousy' Mira talked about, and it sucked. This is what Juvia had to go through for months, and now so was he, looks like karma had caught up to him.

Turning away from the scene, Gray sprinted back home and tried going to sleep but failed. What if Juvia actually fell for Lyon? He hadn't exactly been the kindest to her while Lyon showered her with compliments and admiration, it wouldn't be confusing if she did. Juvia's heart did belong to him, but would he be able to keep it that way?

* * *

Lyon POV

Lyon was practically jumping up and down in joy when Juvia said yes, and the night only got better and better. They both enjoyed the play and were able to discuss it for so long, he was disappointed that their conversation had to end. Juvia looked so lovely, it took all his willpower not to suffer a severe nosebleed and kiss her. But he didn't have to, because SHE kissed HIM! His heart nearly stopped and his blushed so hard that his face was on fire, her lips were so soft and so close.

The lunch date will be the second of many more dates to come, this is only the beginning! She will soon fall head over heels for him while he dazzled her with his charm, something Gray would never compare to.

That jackass doesn't deserve her, all he ever does is take the wonderful Juvia for granted and brush aside his feelings. Juvia will see this as well and she will come to him, where he will gladly show up on a white horse and be her prince charming! They are truly a match made in heaven, their unrequited love will be no more!

Juvia belongs to none other than him, in less than a year they will get married and have thirty adorable babies! They are just so similar in every aspect, there is no denying their chemistry and perfectness for each other!

* * *

The next day at the guild, Juvia was pleased to tell everyone, especially Gray, that she was going to lunch with Lyon. She hid a smirk when he clenched his fists in anger and turned away from him, sharing the details of her date with the others.

"That is soooo romantic!" Lucy squealed, "I should write a story about it!" While the rest of the girls fawned over Juvia and Lyon, a very knowing Mirajane walked over to Gray.

"Go away, Mira. I don't want to talk."

"You will if you don't want Juvia to be stolen by Lyon." Silence from Gray.

"I think Juvia still likes you, but she's desperately trying to cover it up and prove to everyone that she is moving on."

"So?"

"So that means you still have a chance! The only reason she is doing this is because of the way you treated her, therefore you need to show Juvia that you've changed."

"How?"

"It isn't obvious? Tell her that you were wrong and beg for another chance!"

"I'm not going to grovel."

"Then say goodbye to possibly the love of your life."

Gray contemplated this for a few minutes, watching Juvia blush a little while discussing how Lyon looked. He made up his mind and went over to her, "Can I talk to you?" then after seeing the looks on the girls faces added "In private."

"S-Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. Juvia, you were gracious and caring towards me but I neglected you and thought only of myself. Please forgive me."

Tears welled in the emotional water mage's eyes, was this really happening? "Of course, Gray-sama. Of course Juvia forgives you!"

"That's great, so will you break things off with Lyon?"

"You mean this was just so you could win against your rival?!"

"N-no, I-"

Juvia fled out the door, tears falling fast from anger and betrayal. Then she remembered her appointment with Lyon, which would be in about five minutes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she fixed her hair and went to the café where they had promised to meet. As expected, Lyon was already sitting at one of the tables not a second late.

Taking a seat across from him, Juvia tried her best to seem upbeat. "Ohayo, Lyon-sama!"

"I'm glad you came, Juvia-chan. How are you?"

"Juvia is fine, thank you for asking. Are you hungry? Let's order."

"I'll have the beef ravioli, their pastas are marvelous."

"Is that so? Then Juvia will try the chicken fettuccini alfredo."

"Your hair looks exquisite, I love it when you let it down."

"Juvia likes it too, she used to constantly change her hair for Gray-sama but now she changes it for herself."

"I'm just happy that you're happy." Brightly smiling, Lyon reached across the table and took Juvia's hand. "I know this is soon and a little sudden, but I want us to be more than friends."

"Juvia is not saying no, but is it alright if Juvia takes a few days to think about it? Juvia is sorry but this is just so abrupt."

"Certainly, I will wait for you."

Lyon and Juvia babbled on about all sorts of topics, from recent dark guilds to the amount of salt in Juvia's noodle. When they finished, Lyon took the bill without hesitation and held out the door for her. Satisfied, Juvia parted ways with him and headed to her house for some time to reflect on things that had occurred with Gray and Lyon.

* * *

After Juvia ran out, Gray rushed after her and quietly followed her to the café, his heart aching when he saw her chatting so casually with Lyon. He continued trailing behind her for a little while before going up and tapping her on the shoulder, almost blushing at how cute she looked startled.

"Juvia, you got the wrong message at the guild. I wasn't apologizing for the sake of winning against Lyon."

"Then what-"

"I was apologizing because I...I greatly care for you." Gray hesitated at the last moment, unable to tell her his true emotions.

"Juvia sees, in that case she apologizes for jumping to conclusions like that."

"W-will you give me another chance to redeem myself? I think I'm ready to come to terms with how I feel about you, maybe we can go out sometime?"

"Well it's great that GRAY-SAMA is finally ready, what perfect timing too."

"Why?"

"Because Lyon-sama just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"NO! I mean you can't possibly go out with that bastard."

"Why, because GRAY-SAMA doesn't want me to? You had your chance."

"Please…"

"Then go fight for Juvia like Juvia fought for you!" Turning around, Juvia raced back home as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her and sinking onto her knees. Why did Gray have to confess now, right when she was just starting to warm up to Lyon?

* * *

Gray POV

_"Then go fight for Juvia like Juvia fought for you!"_ What was that supposed to mean, stalk her and make food in the shape of her face? No, he knew what it meant; it meant that he had to suck it up and treat her like she should be treated. No more brushing her off or acting annoyed, no more indirect flirting with other girls, no more feigning indifference to everything she does.

This feeling in his chest, it was like nothing he had every felt before. Every time he saw her laughing and talking to Lyon a sick, painful knot twists up his insides. It was not illness or digestive problems, for the first time in Gray's life, he was jealous. Not the envy he felt when Natsu learned a new power before him, but a dark combination of hatred and longing.

How did those two do that, shamelessly proclaim their love in front of everyone. Were they not afraid of a negative response? Juvia obsessed over him constantly, but that never hindered him from caring about her. Although she seemed sort of irritated by his advances, in the end, Juvia would consider Lyon a good friend. Maybe they were not the foolish ones, maybe he was for never having the courage to tell someone how he felt.

It was difficult, but he admitted that Lyon was better at wooing women than he was. They were both ice wizards, yet Lyon managed to be so much more gentle and warm-hearted. When Deliora destroyed his village, Gray locked away his emotions for so long that they no longer showed. Ur sealed his darkness, but she couldn't open his heart; at this point the only one who could was himself.

Juvia…Juvia was different. Despite her sad, lonely past, she treated others with so much compassion and care. He would never be like her, a flower that bloomed in the rain. He was a shard of ice that grew sharper over time, hurting those who got too close.

Did he really deserve her? Would she be better off with Lyon? What gave him the right to dictate who she belonged with? What gave him the right to chase after something that he drove away? What kind of girl would choose a reserved, stony ass over someone who admired and cherished her?

As if answering his questions, Erza spoke up next to him. "I know you're downcast about Juvia, but remember not to think lowly of yourself when you want her to think highly of you. If you want to convince her that you're not cold-blooded, you first have to convince yourself."

"Cheesy, but I suppose you're right. How can I impress her?"

"Natsu impressed me by defeating Jellal at the Tower of Heaven."

"So I should beat up Lyon?"

"No, Lyon didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what should I do?"

"Show her that you care."

"How?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be YOUR personal message." Great, just great. How the hell was he going to do this without any help? Surely some flowers and chocolate wouldn't cut it, he needed to come up with something special. _A flower that blooms in the rain_…

* * *

Juvia POV

The more time Juvia spent with Lyon, the more he grew on her. He flattered her, never ignored her, and always made her feel wanted. _"I am the man for you, Juvia-chan."_ Was he? Lyon was…perfect for her. He was charming, funny, sweet, affectionate, good-looking, and strong; what else could Juvia ask for? Nothing, there was nothing missing and nothing faulty with him. So why did Juvia not fall for him?

She tried to, she tried to fall in love with him so much. Yet she couldn't describe what she felt for him as love, only fondness. Because with every blush, giggle, and conversation, there was someone else in the back of her mind.

Gray…he was cold and mean to her…was that statement really true? Juvia thought of how he saved her from Ultear, held her in his arms and defended her. How he carried her at Tenrou Island when her leg was broken, how he saved her life even though she was part of Phantom Lord, how he accepted her after what she had done to Lucy, how they performed at the Fantasia Parade together, their unison raid, all the times they had worked together, the Caramade Franks, all his acts of kindness and bravery. No, Gray was far from cold and mean.

Lyon was the Mr. Right for her, the one matched up with her perfectly. But what about who her heart truly desired?

* * *

Juvia stared at her reflection in a puddle, her hair was loose without the tight curls and her outfit was slightly different than her debut navy blue coat. Today it was raining, though not because of her, which was surprising given the mood Juvia was in.

Closing her pink umbrella and setting it aside, Juvia walked into the guild and took a seat by the bar. "What can I get you?" Mirajane's cheerful voice rang out. "A water, no ice please." She watched as Mirajane poured water into a cup with a pitcher then handed it to her.

Raising the glass to her mouth, Juvia was confused when nothing came out. Looking in her glass, the water was frozen into a chunk of ice. "Juvia." Startled, Juvia saw that Gray was standing behind her. He had used his magic to freeze the contents of the cup, wanting to do this quickly.

"Can you come out to the garden with me?" Without waiting for a reply, he seized her hand and pulled her outside with him. "Juvia and Gray-sama are getting wet." She stood in the middle with him, not knowing why they were just standing there.

"Look around, Juvia." At first, she saw nothing. Then, in the grass around them, beautiful ice flowers of many kinds grew and bloomed in front of her eyes. They were soon surrounded by a field of crystal flowers, all detailed and intricately designed to resemble real ones. "Oh Gray-sama…"

Gray reached over a plucked the flower closest to her, one shaped like a bluebell. With a soft smile, he held it out to her and watched as her fingers closed around its elegant stem. "These flowers are just like you, they bloomed in the rain yet became the most beautiful of all."

He knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "Juvia, you were gracious and benevolent to everyone in the guild, especially me. But I was ungrateful and selfish, and for that I deeply apologize and beg your forgiveness. Someone as wondrous as you doesn't deserve a cynical and frigid guy like me, but I just can't get my mind off you and I hope that you will give me a chance to redeem myself for my unseemly actions."

To his surprise, Juvia got down as well and threw her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. "Gray-sama is not cynical and frigid, he is benevolent and good, he just doesn't show it as loudly as the others. But Juvia knows that deep down his heart is large and loving, although there is a layer of ice protecting it from harm. She hopes that one day she can melt that ice and let everyone see how much it cares."

"I hope so too, because I don't want anyone else to but you." Gray gladly returned the hug, relieved that their time together was not up.

"Don't forget Juvia and Gray-sama's children." Instead of being creeped out, he chuckled and patted her back. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**A/N: this was going to be multi-chapter, but I just can't think of anything so I turned it into a oneshot instead of putting it on hiatus. **


End file.
